Yuletide blessings
by Flower princess11
Summary: Victor and Victoria spend their first Christmas together as husband and wife and Victoria has news that will change their lives forever


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Corpse bride or any of the characters. It belongs to the brilliant Tim Burton. I am only doing to for my own enjoyment.

 _ **Yuletide blessings**_

Winter was a rather strange time of year. The cold snow covers the earth and families stock on supplies to survive the following cold months. However winter wasn't an unpleasant experience, small children were having the time of their lives frolicking in the snow and families from all around were eagerly awaiting for Christmas.

It was Christmas eve and the commoners were getting into the festive season. Christmas was a very special times of year and everyone seemed to be in bliss.

The shops were selling pies, cakes and cookies, merchants were selling hand crafted decorations and people were singing joyous carols.

The same could not be said about the upper echelon of the village, other wise known as the Everglotts and the elder Van Dorts but thankfully the two old couples were not in town but attending a ball being thrown by the Duke of Cornwall and neither would be returning till almost New Years.

Neither were here to celebrate Christmas with their children...and the younger couple wouldn't have it any other way.

"A little to the left, darling..."Victoria instructed to her husband who was trying to hang the stockings.

"About here?…."Victor questioned as he moved the large stocking

"A little lower..."Victoria said, still trying to decide which would be best

"A little more, wait! It's perfect there..."Victoria said with a smile

Victor then hammered and was pleased that the final stocking was now placed.

It's been 3 months since the unforgettable day when they got married and the surreal and outright bizarre adventure they had to get there.

The two were looking forward to enjoying Christmas together, not away at some dull party filled with the most snobbish people in England, which included their families.

Victoria has been feeling under the weather these last few weeks and while it was rather unfortunate, they at least had an excuse not to attend the Christmas ball with their parents who would no doubt be on both of their cases to _"not embarrass them in front of the crème de le crème of society"._ Victor also managed to escape since he refused to leave Victoria while she was ill and even pointed out that it would look inappropriate for a man to attend such a function without his wife, which managed to get his parents to let him stay.

"Are you sure you should be out of bed, darling?…." Victor asked in a concerned tone of voice

"I assure you I am fine, Victor…."Victoria reassured him

"But...are you positive? I mean this morning you were sickly and pale and..."...Victor stuttered

These last few days his wife was feeling ill, each morning she would be sick and vomit for quite a while, she's been feeling cramps and lately her appetite was unbelievably large.

The other day he had the village doctor check on her but he assured her that Victoria would be alright and there was nothing to worry about, but she still vomited this morning but Victoria assured him she would be alright.

"I promise you that I'm fine, dear..."Victoria said honestly. She loved her husband with all her heart but he could be such a worrywart at times.

She could hardly wait to see the look on his face when she gave him his present tomorrow. She knew that this Christmas, their first one together will be one neither would ever forget.

She still couldn't believe that in a few months she was going to become a mother. The doctor said she was expecting and Victoria begged him not to inform Victor since she wanted to be the one to tell him.

Victoria was planning on giving him the news tomorrow on Christmas day but she was still debating whether to break tradition and tell him now.

Victor has been worried sick about her and she knew he would be overjoyed to become a father...if he didn't faint first that is.

The worried look in her husbands eyes convinced her...beside she was a woman now and she was now the matriarch of her own home. She and Victor bought a house just 5 minutes away from her old one. It was a large home and they had many servants as well, but at times they still liked to do things by themselves, such as placing the stockings on the fireplace for one thing.

Anyways, she was a woman and more importantly a wife now.

"Victor darling, I know this is against tradition, but I...I want to give you my present now..."Victoria said

Victor blinked, having not expected this

'You don't need to darling, I can wait till tomorrow..."Victor said, confused by the change of subject

"I want too and I promise, you want this as well Victor dear..."Victoria said with the rare kind of confidence that Victor admired.

Victor decided to humor her, she was feeling rather queer lately and...what person would pass a chance to get a present early.

"Alright, love if it will make you feel better"...Victor said as he went to get his own present for her, thinking it was fair to give her gift early as well.

The husband and wife sat down in their chairs as they presented their gifts to each other. Victor wanted to be first and gave her a beautiful small box.

Victoria opened as gasped at the sight, it was a heart shape locket that was encrusted with diamonds.

"Oh Victor, this is beautiful..."Victoria said admiring the beautiful piece of jewelry.

"Open it..."Victor said eagerly

Victoria complied and was stunned to see what was within.

" _You are always in my heart"_ was written in beautiful cursive words. Victoria found herself crying, and she cursed her hormones.

Victor misunderstood the tears and was in a panic. For as long as he knew his wife, he had never seen her cry before. He immediately went to console her.

"There, there...I'm sorry if you don't like it, love..I...I can buy you another one if..."Victor was silence when he saw his wife's smile

'Don't you dare Victor, I love it so much, thank you!..."Victoria said truthfully as she hugged her confused husband

Victor stood there confused but hugged her back, happy that she liked her gifted but still confused, Victoria was usually very composed and collected, she usually wasn't the one to burst into tears at any given chance.

'Now it's my turn..."Victoria said in a sing song voice as she dragged her husband back to his seat.

Victoria then presented her gift to her husband, smiling a mile wide. Victor hesitantly took the gift, trying to make sure she didn't start crying again.

He opened it and looked confused. It was a knitted outfit...but it was much too small for him.

Looking at his wife's expecting face, he plastered a smile on his confused face.

'Did you make this, dear?..."Victor asked, hoping she wouldn't cry again

"Yes, darling..."Victoria said, thought she suspected he might still not get it.

"Do you like it?..."Victoria asked

"Oh!...um...yes! It's lovely"...Victor said as he eyed the small little clothes

'Do you think...our _child_ will like it as well?"...Victoria asked, this time with a mischievous smile.

"Oh, yes...yes...of course I mean you clearly went to all the-….Victor stopped his rambling when his wife's words finally registered into his mind.

Did she really say what he thought he just heard?

Their _CHILD_?!

Victoria tried hard not to laugh at her husband's shocked face. He looked like he was about to faint or something.

"Victor...Victor darling?…."Victoria said as she waved her hand in front of his face, but Victor still stood there like a statue.

"Victoria...did...did you just...are you….are we really…."Victor was unable to form a sentence at this point

Victoria nodded her head

"Yes darling, I am expecting"...Victoria said with a smile, happy to finally have that off her chest.

Victor couldn't believe it, he felt a smile sprang on his face as he went to embrace his wife and spun her around

"Wow...Settle down darling..."Victoria said almost feeling dizzy but Victor still held her close.

"I can't believe this...I'm going to be a father..."Victor whispered and with Victoria in such close proximity, she heard him load and clear

"I can't believe I'm going to be a mother..."Victoria said happily

"How long?..."Victor asked

"The doctor believes I'm almost three months in..."Victoria said

"Then why didn't he tell me that you were….that you were..."Victor ranted but Victoria stopped him

"Because I wanted to be the one to tell you, I was going to wait till tomorrow but you have been such a worried wreck I couldn't stand seeing you like this anymore..."Victoria said truthfully

"I can't help it, I have a wonderful wife and I want to make sure she is alright..."Victor said, not feeling the least bit sorry for his worried ways.

"Wait! Three months?! That means our child will be here by summer time"...Victor said as he realized there was a lot to prepare for.

"The doctor believes that he or she should be here by late June or early July…."Victoria said as she tried to recall her last chat with the physician.

"I still can't believe that come next summer...I'm going to be a dad..."Victor said in an excited tone

At one point he might have fainted to hear such news, but his adventure in the land of the dead and his experience with Barkis shook off some of his timidness.

When you face living corpses, sword wielding madmen and nearly drink a cup of poison to marry a dead woman...not much seems all that scary anymore.

He was actually thrilled about this...he was going to be a father! He was going to have a son or daughter to call his own. A new life would be created from his and Victoria's love.

"This is the greatest Christmas ever..."Victor said softly

"You mean...it's the greatest Christmas so far..."Victoria said cheekily

"What do you mean?..."Victor asked, wondering how any Christmas could top this one

"Well, next Christmas we will be celebrating with little Amelia here..."Victoria said as she rubbed her tummy

Victor paused and realized she was right...next Christmas was going to be the greatest and…

 _Wait a moment_ …

"How do you know it's a girl?"...Victor asked with a brow raised and a grin forming

"How do you know it won't be?..."Victoria teased at her usually bashful husband

"I'm just saying you might be carrying a little Vincent Van Dort within you..."Victor teased back

"Vincent?..."Victoria blinked

"I was always fond of the name, though I also like Charles or Daniel..."Victor said honestly

"And I have always been fond of Amelia, though I also like Catherine or Lilian..." Victoria said with a smile

"Well, we won't know for six months anyway..."Victor said shrugging his shoulders

"But when that day comes, our little Amelia will be the most beautiful girl in the entire world..."Victoria teased once more, and felt so happy she was giggling like a school girl.

"Or...our little Vincent will be the most dapper young man in the empire..."Victor teased before laughing as well

The parents to be were blissfully enjoying their love and laughter, looking forward to what the future had in store for them. They were no longer a pair of shy, young adults but were now a happily married couple who were expecting a child soon.

They couldn't wait.

Christmas was truly the most blessed time of the year and the young couple knew that more blessings would arrive soon as well.

 _ **The end**_

 _I hope you enjoyed my special Christmas gift to you all. Merry Christmas to all and to all a good night._


End file.
